


Irresponsible

by Chandon



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abortion, Angst, Body Dysphoria, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Surgery, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandon/pseuds/Chandon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic and Sniper make some irresponsible decisions and have to deal with the consequences together.</p><p>A short fic for a request on tumblr.<br/>"Medic/Sniper - One night stand and falling pregnant au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresponsible

The sex had not been a mistake. It had been a long time coming in fact. Three years of sneaking glances and hidden blushes had been pulling at them with unimaginable tension for longer than was healthy for either of them. The sex, in the end, was bound of happen. Everything else though, was a mess.  
The problem, as it often is, was that they failed to communicate and failed to let their brains have any input on their long awaited passions. Neither of them had really been prepared to breach the subject of Sniper’s anatomy. Mainly because the Medic had any idea that he had a vulva, and the Sniper had no idea how to tell him that he did. In the end, it was of no consequence to their lovemaking, in the Medic’s perspective, it made his lover no less attractive to him, so they proceeded with sex as usual.  
But this blip in their communication left room for some bad decisions.  
They were both irresponsible for having sex while they were so drunk.  
It was irresponsible of them to assume that testosterone supplements had left the Sniper temporarily sterile.  
It had been irresponsible for them to not use a condom.

Now they were avoiding each others gaze, locked alone inside of the infirmary as a long and tense silence seeped through the air. The Sniper’s head was bowed and his hands laced as he sat defeatedly on the lonely stool in the middle of the room, the doctor leaning his weight awkwardly on the gurney beside him. 

“You're sure?” The medic asked, running his gloved hand uncomfortably over his chin. It wasn't in thought, rather out of nerves that he did so. The Sniper simply nodded and did his best to look at anything other than the man standing in front of him.  
“And you took the test?” The doctor inquired.  
“Twice,” The bushman said curtly.  
“I see…Well, I would like to conduct my own test. I have more efficient equipment and often such tests are-“  
“I know my damn body doc!” The taller man snapped causing the doctor to visibly recoil. After seeing the other mans reaction, the Sniper seemed to completely deflate and returned to his, almost depressing, lowered slump in his chair.  
“Im pregnant…Im sure of it,” The Sniper said in defeat.  
“I see…” The Medic said, biting his lip in thought, “What do you propose we do then?…”  
“I want it out of me,” There was no hesitation in his voice.  
“You’re sure? If this is what you want you must be certain. I cannot undo it once its been done,”  
“No, I'm sure,”  
“Conceivably, we could wait a week before its developed enough to make terminating the pregnancy ethically questionable. Perhaps some extra time might…” The doctor trailed off.  
“Why you askin’? You want me to keep it or somethin’?” The sniper said, his calm tone laced with a hint of venom.  
“No, I…” The doctor sighed and rubbed his neck uncomfortably, “I…I don't know what to think about all of this. I never thought I would be in this situation.”  
“Yea, well neither did I,”  
“Im sorry,”  
“Yeh well, bein’ sorry aint gonna fix nothin’,”  
“So you’re certain you want to terminate the pregnancy. I will do it if thats what you want. I just don't want you to feel as if you have no other choice,” He said, looking rather guilty.  
The Australian sighed deeply and that and leaned back in his chair ever so slightly, “Im sure. I couldn't go through with havin’ a kid doc, I'm sure of it.”  
“Its not impossible. Even if it were an issue of concealing your gender from outside eyes, it wouldn't be too difficult to hide for quite some time. And after that it would simply be a matter of hiding away until the whole thing is over.”  
“No doc, thats not it. I mean, its PART of it but,” The man sighed even more deeply, “It just feels WRONG…My body always feels wrong on me. At least you know…down there. Most of the time I can ignore it, because I pass and I look good enough as a man. I’ll never have a mustache but I look close enough to how I want, and people treat me like the man I am. But this is different. Just knowing that theres something inside of me, it just aint right. It makes me feel wrong, dirty or somethin’.”  
“Theres nothing wrong with you Sniper,”  
“Maybe…But it still feels disgusting. I cant have a baby like that doc. I couldn't handle it”  
“I see,” The doctor said solemnly.  
“You'll do it then?”  
“Of course. If thats what you want. I helped get you into the situation, its only fair that I help get you out of it.”  
“Ah doc, I don't blame you, I just blame your damn balls,” The Sniper said with a smirk. The doctor snorted.  
“Treacherous bastards are they not?” The Medic said with a chuckle, “But in all seriousness, should we ever decide to continue being sexually active, we WILL be using protection”  
“No kidding,” He said with a nervous laugh, “But…You would want that?”  
“Nothing would make me happier, but, lets focus on the present for the moment shall we?” The doctor said and made his way back into his supply closet. 

The next hour was filled with medical supplies and the smell of sterilized tools and drugs. The process was practical, mechanical, and without any real abnormalities. Medic had no qualms about performing the operation, it was not the first time he had done it, and probably the least ethically questionable thing he had done in the last decade. But somewhere in the haze of drugs and unhinged emotions of the strange situation, the Sniper’s demeanor changed to stony calmness to a state in which he was almost weeping.  
Medic didn't miss a beat and began to tenderly coo out calm encouragements and as many calming words as he could. The bushman seemed slightly soothed by his words, but still squirmed uncomfortably.  
“I feel disgusting,” He said, his voice gravely and filled with emotion as he bit his lip.  
“You aren't disgusting, theres nothing at all wrong with you. And you haven't done anything at all wrong. Just relax, its nearly over,”  
“I hate my body. I hate that it can DO this” He hissed out before screwing his eyes closed in an attempt to hold back tears.  
“Its alright. It will all be alright. Try to focus on something else for a moment. I’m just finishing up,” He said in a low voice and tried his best to finish quickly without causing any unneeded damage. The Sniper’s body hiccuped with a silent kind of sob under the Medic’s hands as he cleaned up the last few drops of blood from the procedure.  
“There,” The doctor said, discarding his gloves into the trashcan, before making his way over to his lover side. The Sniper seemed in a far better shape now that it was all over with, but his eyes gave away his exhaustion. The Medic placed a tentative hand on the man’s cheek, running his thumb over the dark brown hair that trailed its way down his lovers temple. The Australian leaned into his touch. With a little sigh, the doctor took this as an invitation to pull the man closer to him, until they were both sitting on the gurney.

“Im glad I did it,” He said, his voice rough as he pressed his cheek into the Medic’s shoulder.  
“Then I’m glad as well,” the older man replied as he wrapped his arm around the other mans back, “Would it be alright if I kissed you?”  
“Oh god please,” He said with a shaking sort of laugh. The Medic didn't waste any time in planting his lips onto the Australian’s stubbled face. The other man pulled closer to him still. It wasn't passionate, and it wasn't meant to be, but it was certainly comforting. After a moment, the doctor broke away and placed a hand under the man’s legs.  
“Im going to keep an eye on you, but you need to rest until the drugs are out of your system. I gave you a fairly high dosage just in case,”  
The sniper rolled his eyes, “Of course you did.”  
“Not unsafely so,” He said, looking a tad offended.  
“If you say so. I just want to sleep,”  
“I know,” He said and hefted the Sniper into his arms. The man was nearly limp in his grip and much lighter than he thought he remembered as he made his way into his own bedroom, “You can use my bed for the time being. I want to keep an eye on you,”  
“Mhm,” The bushman said groggily as the doctor slid into bed next to him.  
“You did very well,”  
“Mhm,”  
“Well talk about it tomorrow,” The older man said and planted one last kiss on the mans lips.  
“Tomorrow then,” He said, and close his eyes to rest.


End file.
